hiagbfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo
"The vampire has always had an enemy in the lycanthrope. what throat?" - Jo's explanation to Crange as to why the vampire cosplayers had no clue about her werewolf history. Background Jo is a recurring character in He Is A Good Boy, only appearing in two chapters. One full moon, a werewolf decided to grab some dirt off of the ground and eat it. The wolf ended up grabbing Jo along for the ride, biting her and supposedly giving her the scars over her left eye. After a brief run-in with Crange, the same werewolf ended up dying, effectively curing her. Sometime later, she became a vampire through unknown means & fell into ranks with a group of vampire cosplayers (and cannibals) who she assumed were actual vampires. They ironically enough, called themselves ''The Bugworld Chapter of the Dark Army. ''During this time, she took up the name Utaferson, staying with the groups theme of naming themselves after famous vampires. Appearance Jo appears to be some type of mint green bug with greyish-green hair. She has a very messy stuck out ponytail and two long, curved antennae. Three red claw marks stretch over her left eye. As a werewolf, she was seen wearing a tattered red hood & sported a grotesque, wolf-like and muscular right arm. As a vampire, she is seen wearing stereotypical "vampire" garb: a black cape with a red inside, a greyish-blue suit & high-waisted pants, & black shoes. Personality Jo is a rather vainglorious character, often noting a desire to fit in and find her own place in the world. She acts self-centered at times, focusing mostly on what she wants (i.e. killing who she wishes as a werewolf & turning others, being a vampire, turning the gang to protect her/distract Van Hellsing). However, she does seem to have a soft spot for others, most notably Crange, given that she was willing to give him some helpful advice at the end of Crange & The Vampires & wasn't upset with him when he followed Van Hellsing's orders. That being said, she can be rude and crass when she wants to, particularly upon her exits: she admits to not being sorry for almost killing Crange & leaves a pile of guano on his phone in her last appearance. Her character is very dramatic. She alternates between acting like a soapbox-like villian & an actual threat. As a werewolf, she frequently focused on the "mood" that accompanies werewolf fiction, and lamented over how the fog actually hindered her transformation. As a vampire, she acted very dedicated to the role (at least, in the prescence in the cosplayers), making mention of negative lycanthrope/vampire relations & the garlic myth. Story As said above, Jo's first appearance is in Crange and The Werewolf, where she is mentioned right off the bat on page 1 and shown while cast in shadow on the second page. The first thing we see her do is shove her giant monstery werewolf hand through the stomach of the scottish rock man who kicked Crange out of his bar. While Crange is off yelling into the night, Jo flushes the mans remains down a well and walks off and this is when we see her in full as she's dressed in red rags, long monsterous arm dragging behind her. She walks on, giving a dramatic internal dialouge about her feeling the waxing and waning of the moon pull at the forces within her body. Soon, she comes across Crange, drawing dicks in the sand and... coughs loudly,clearly uncomfortable.Category:Minor Characters